<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enflammée by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575235">Enflammée</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes'>Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wide Sargasso Sea - Jean Rhys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fire, Fire as a metaphor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, playing with fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques drabbles sur la <i>Prisonnière des Sargasses</i> de Jean Rhys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antoinette Cosway | Bertha Mason/Edward Rochester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flammes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabbles écrits dans le cadre d'un des ateliers drabbles du Collectif NoName. Je recommande vivement l'ouvrage. Belle lecture à vous !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce feu dévorant comme celui qui a brûlé son frère et a emporté la sanité de sa mère. Ce feu dévorant qu'elle ne s'explique pas. A son mari qu'elle ne connait pas encore, on dira que c'est le tempérament de ces femmes insulaires au sang bouillonnant et à l'ardeur fulgurante. Ce petit feu maigre qui brûle dans la toute petite âtre de son minable reliquat de chambre au troisième étage à Thornfield. Ses entrailles tordues par le feu du tord-boyaux qu'elle subtilise à Grace Poole. Ce feu dévorant dans son regard. Cette bougie qui l'hypnotise. Ce feu qui la libère.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Malentendu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était un malentendu. Il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle ne faisait que lui demander si c'était vraiment ça l'Angleterre. Cela ne pouvait être. L'Angleterre, ça ne pouvait pas être cette pièce vaste à la fenêtre inaccessible. C'était un malentendu. Une mauvaise plaisanterie. Elle devait, elle voulait se réchauffer. Elle avait si froid. Et il continuait de l'appeler Bertha. Elle n'était pas Bertha. Elle n'était pas sa mère. La bougie trouve sa place dans sa main avec facilité, la clef est subtilisée et la flamme lèche la tenture.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>